Storm God Last Mission
by Kris-dragon
Summary: Prequel to Storm God Naruto! Before the Nine-Tails attacked the Leaf Village, the Third Great Shinobi War ended. But it is still far from peace. Now, a team of Leaf-nin have a mission to help a small town defend from great and unmatched evil.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

As the sky was cloudy, letting only a little sunlight illuminate the forest, the team of four shinobi traveled through the tall trees, passing the border with the Hot Water Country. The team was lead by a man in his early twenties, with spiky, blond hair, dark blue eyes and tan skin. He was of average height and was dressed in a standard jonin uniform. Behind him were three youngsters, who, unfortunately, experienced the cruelty of the Third Great Shinobi War that ended 4 months ago.

The first was a boy, 14 years old as of last week. Despite wearing a mask, matching his full body black suit, one could easily tell he had a stoic expression. He had silver hair, which looked as if they were defying gravity itself and a forehead protector served him for an eye patch covering his left eye. It wasn't because he lost an eye. Not really at least. The thing is he was hiding his birthday present, given to him on his first jonin mission as a leader. It was a gift from his teammate, Uchiha Obito, who changed him from a go-by-the-book, cold-hearted brat to a true, and loyal-to-the-comrade warrior. However, he paid for it with his life. But, he gave his friend his freshly activated sharingan, so the silver-haired young jonin could better protect his friends and remember his greatest words.

The other was a girl from their team- Rin. She had short, dark-brown hair and bright brown eyes. She also had two purple rectangular markings on each side of her face. She wore a long-sleeved black top, a high waist, light purple skirt apron under which she wore shorts. She also wore a forehead protector, sandals as well as what appeared to be dark stockings that stopped at her thighs. However, the greatest characteristic of hers for the past 7 months, meaning ever since Obito's death, she rarely smiled.

The last member of the team was a boy with short hair in two different colors- black on the right side and pink on the left and the back. The boy also had an unusual eye color- pink. He wore a dark brown long sleeved blouse with a small travel backpack, black shorts and bandages wrapped around his legs and arms. He wore brown shinobi boots and his forehead protector was tied on his left arm. He had a some what nervous expression, which he couldn't help as he had extremely little chakra. The boy also had some seals on his arms as well as three pouches. The boy's name was Izo.

The team stopped for a moment as they reached a river. All four looked at the other shore, trying to find something unfitting. As they couldn't find anything, the blond ninja raised his hand.

"I think we'll take a short break." He suggested. "We'll continue in 15 minutes." The three teenagers nodded to their leader and two of them sat down. But the silver-haired boy decided to walk over to him. "Something wrong, Kakashi?"

"Sensei… it is about Obito." Kakashi said with a sad tone. "I… am having nightmares about his death. I… I am responsible for his death, because I was so stuck to the rules and regulations that I failed to see it may be a threat to my comrades' lives."

The blonde looked at Kakashi with a concerned look. It's been so long ever since Obito's death, yet Kakashi still blamed himself for it. He finally smiled to him and wanted to pad his head, when Izo intervened.

"Minato-sensei! Maybe we should hush him up for good 'til the end of this mission?" he proposed. That earned him a glare from his two teammates.

"Izo, that was rude of you!" Rin said. "You know how badly Kakashi took this. Why are you acting like a jerk?"

"Rin!" Kakashi caught her attention. "Forget him. If he wants to talk li…"

"I am acting like this, because this is quite a hard mission, as B-possible-S-Rank missions tend to be. If Kakashi can't concentrate on it, and no one's around to watch his back, he's an easy target in the first line. So if I can ensure he'll last a day, should a battle take place, I don't care what names you all call me. I will not allow anyone die or get injured because of their past errors." Izo explained. He soon stood up and decided to walk over to the riverside. He gave Minato a serious look. "If I recall, Ranma Town is to the north-east from here. I'll scout out ahead for a faster rout." He disappeared.

Minato sighed heavily and looked at his students. "He may act cold, but he does care about your safety. So please, don't look down on him just because he doesn't have a way with words, okay?" He smiled when he saw them nod.

"Sensei? Mind I ask again about the mission objectives?" Rin asked. Minato knew she didn't have any memory problems. She simply asked for the final briefing, before they reached their destination.

"As you know, when the Third Great Shinobi War ended, several rogue organizations have formed, which is rather natural after each war. The groups are being formed by the deserter soldiers, bandits who caught their hands on the high quality weapons, citizens who got so desperate it became their only option for survival or by lost troops. The thing is, some of these groups are merely shinobi rogue organizations, which the end of the war a perfect opportunity for finding their own country." Minato started to explain.

"How is that possible?" Kakashi asked. No organization is strong enough to overthrow a country government just like that." He snapped his fingers.

"That's why we're here, Kakashi. Sometimes, situations like these are just the occasions for conspirators, who plan to do so. But this, I fear, is an army organized by someone, who can persuade people into joining his cause. Should he gather an army big enough, in resources, man power, or arsenal, he could attack the capital and force the daimyo to hand over the power, or at least separate some part of the land, thus creating a new country."

"But that would take years. Months at best."

"This is why we were asked to assist. Ranma Town is considered the next possible target for the organization behind the late attacks in the Hot Water Country. If they are not stopped soon, the country will be ravaged by a civil war, ultimately making this country a wasteland in land, population, economics and politics."

"Do we even know who's behind these attacks?" Rin asked.

"Not even the town knows exactly. All they know is that there is a high number of shinobi of great power. They might be just exaggerating, but nevertheless, it's our duty to help."

"As you say sensei." The two said at the time. Minato gave them a warm smile just as Izo returned.

"Sensei! The town is just about twenty minutes walking from here. Just behind this rock." He pointed towards the big rock on the other side of the river. The rock looked like an upside down bowl, surrounded by big and thick trees. Minato nodded.

"Alright then, everyone, let's move it then." The blonde jonin said. Everyone got ready in a blink of an eye and moved out.

After the five-minute-race, the team finally arrived. Ranma Town, their destination, stood before them. But it wasn't what they expected. Well, it wasn't so majestic, as if beyond the war, but it wasn't a destroyed town as well. Rather the buildings were being taken apart to build the palisade. From the trees the team could see people reinforcing what loop holes they could find and make additional traps. This got Minato curious. Was the town really that weak? Or was the incoming enemy this powerful? What ever the case may have been, the team had a mission here. They had to find out the details as soon as they enter the town.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. **Hope you'll enjoy it. I thought about making something taking place before the Fox attack.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

**Ranma Town**

Ranma Town was once a beautiful sight. It was a small town of hunters and lumberjacks, sometimes providing some entertainment for the outsiders. The town had about three shops in total, each providing a different kind of service, two pubs, where men could let out their frustration, especially in 'The Blue Oyster'. It also had one hot spring resort, 'The Heaven's Pools', popular for amazing service and really good healing-like effects of the water. It was also a good merchant point near the border, sometimes best for smugglers.

As they walked through the town, they found it much different from what it was. Most buildings were deconstructed as people needed material for their palisade and war machines. Those who could hold a weapon, old or young, were having a basic training of combat. Most women and children, along with those incapable of combat, were being evacuated into the hot spring resort, which was the biggest building in town, still untouched. Minato had no doubt it was to serve as the last line of defense.

But the town itself… this wasn't a pleasant few.

Minato took a look at his students' expressions. He could tell it pained them to see a none-ninja metropolis look like this. They were even concerned about who was this enemy, who was going to hit this town. By the look in the town folks' eyes it must be a serious matter. Otherwise, why would they hire a team of shinobi? Minato took his eyes off of the kids just in time to see a woman in her 60's walking towards them. The old woman had long white hair and whore a traditional blue kimono, supporting herself with a wooden crane, with a sculptured hand holding, what looked like, a scroll. The woman stopped before them and eyed them skeptically, before giving them a warm smile.

"I welcome you, Yellow Flash of the Leaf." She said, surprising the team, "I am Usagi Mio, the elder and de facto chief of this town. I am pleased to see you have arrived." She bowed before them and they followed.

"We are honored." Minato replied, before straightening himself. He was not really surprised by the fact she recognized him. After all, he did make a reputation in the war. "We wish to know more about the si…"

"The business can wait for now, young man." Mio interrupted him raising her hand. "You and your young pupils are most likely tired and hungry after your travel. Please, come with me. We'll feed you and tell you about your employment at the time." She turned and started to walk, leading the team to the nearest cantina. Minato wanted to refuse, but something told him it would be better to obey her. So he followed.

* * *

><p>At the cantina, or rather what was acting as one, the team from Leaf found a small table at the far side of the building. What they had wasn't what you would expect as a royal feast, but they weren't complaining. They were better then to ignore the harsh situation. As the youngsters were helping themselves, the blond leader had a serious expression while facing the town elder.<p>

"I hope the food is at least good." She said. As the kids were still eating, she looked at Minato. "I'm guessing you want to know about the job, boy." As Minato nodded, she sighed heavily. "As you know, the Third Great Shinobi War was announced to have ended. However, it does not mean the lands are battle-free. As the war did influence the countries' stability in politics, economy and infrastructure, the real peace cannot come just yet. The postwar period is a perfect time for organized criminal gangs or traitors to have their strike, whether just to get themselves rich or take over the land."

"That much I am aware, Ma'am." Minato answered.

"However, this enemy that is to strike is actually an army. An army great enough to hit us at least thrice. We fear of whom that might be, but… we are still waiting for our scouts to arrive with confirmation." She said. Then her expression changed to a sad one. Very, very sad one. "To be honest, I fear we may have no choice but to give into their demand. But, my son, Gin, the head hunter, is too stubborn to negotiate. This is why I have hired you, hoping you can talk some sense into him or help us defend our homes."

Minato looked at her, trying to find something off in her words. But he couldn't find anything. Maybe that was true. But if her son wouldn't hear about negotiating, then perhaps it was for the best to help fight the incoming threat. He knew what it was like to loose a home after all.

Even to this day, Minato could remember the flames when he was merely four. The entire compound attacked by a mysterious group of shinobi, who set on fire every house and killed every man, woman or child in sight. He remembered the clash of kunai, the smell of blood running through his nostrils, the screams of his relatives. He also remembered his mother running while carrying him, only to die by the exit from the compound. His mother was killed by a man with red eyes. That was all he could remember about the killer. These red eyes, blazing with hatred and bloodlust. The only thing that saved him from death was a thunder. And nothing more than a huge silhouette towering before the small child.

When he returned to reality, Minato looked at his team, who seemed eager to hear out his decision. He wondered deeply about it. He knew these were rough times and backup was out of the question. They just didn't have the time to waste. They should retreat. On the other hand, they couldn't leave these people to their fate. If this enemy was as powerful as they say, they wouldn't survive even if they had better arsenal or twice the number. Minato looked at Elder Mio again. "When do you expect the attack?" he asked. Her expression made him feel uneasy.

"Tonight. Tomorrow at dawn if we're lucky." She answered. The blonde tightened his fists, making the joints crack. He already knew the seriousness of the situation. The answer was obvious.

"We'll help you protect your home. It is better to make a stand now and ensure the other towns are saved as well than save just one." Minato said. Mio nodded in agreement. The thought of having her town suffer the battle loses not suit her well. But the legendary ninja before her was right. Ranma town wasn't the only place threatened by this hostile army.

"I shall leave you to someone else then." The town elder spoke, turning to a young man at the next table. "Kazuna! Take these people to Fujimaru. Tell him they're the help I hired." She ordered. The man nodded and let the Leaf-nins know to follow him. As they left, Mio sighed heavily and then coughed.

* * *

><p>A man of average height, but of bulky posture, kept yelling at the people working by the wall. He was so furious in dissatisfaction. Apparently, no matter what was done, he just didn't see it there. His thick, black beard, matching his aggressive appearance, made him look like a monstrous gorilla of sorts. His brown shirt and black cargo pants were covered in dirt, though not as much as his boots. The man was reaching for his bow, when Kazuna called to him. After introducing Minato and his team, he chased him off and analyzed the ninja.<p>

"So you're the ones who are supposed to help us?" Fujimaru asked, running his hand through his short, black hair. He looked at the kids as if he was about to slaughter them. "You gotta be kidding me, kid. Since when are kids backup? We might as well ask the dead to help us." He said sarcastically. Kakashi and Izo narrowed their eyes hearing that. They wanted to give him a piece of their mind, but Rin stopped them.

"Umm… sensei? Is it alright with you if we go walk around the town?" Rin asked, hoping to cool the guys' heads. Luckily, Minato agreed. So Rin pulled them away.

"These kids are gonna die fast." Fujimaru commented.

"You underestimate them, sir." Minato answered. "They have already experienced war. So they know how to fight."

"I can't believe you both lost your cool there." Rin scolded them both. However, neither Kakashi nor Izo bother to listen to her. This annoyed her so badly, she hit them. "Are you even listening?"

"Sorry, Rin. We we're just thinking." Izo excused.

"Still, I would like to give that idiot a knuckle sandwich." Kakashi growled. Suddenly he stopped. Something caught his attention. The silver-haired kid looked to his left. There were stocks with axes and bows, already sharpened and ready for use. Each of them was seemingly new, though it wasn't true. But that's not what caught the boy's attention. It was something else. A cloaked figure was hiding in the shadow of the storage building, from where people were carrying out the rest of the equipment. The figure was tall, obviously, and had some dark aura surrounding him. Aside from that, Kakashi could feel him hiding an incredible bloodlust and rage. He narrowed his eyes, as if trying to see more about the figure. But as one of the town's folks past, the mysterious person disappeared. Kakashi was surprised. He did not think this stranger would be gone. He knew the cloaked one didn't notice him. He wasn't even looking at the young Hatake. Still, maybe this was the enemy's spy. No, it couldn't be. Could it?

He returned to reality when his teammates called him. He started walking their way, but still looked around for that stranger. Who was he? And why did he feel like someone, who was going to play a major role in the upcoming events?

End

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.<strong>/ This is where I'll end for now. See ya soon, partner. Yee-ha!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

**The attack**

The night has fallen. The stars were barely illuminating the dark, moonless sky. The torches burned, allowing the people who volunteered to fight the incoming enemy to see their path to their battle stations. The wind, cold and harsh, blew at them, giving the chills and delivering the massage of something bad coming their way. The youngest defenders kept running around, delivering the tools of war to their respective posts, as well as insuring as saying their good byes to their family and friends, who were in no condition to make a stand. The older ones, on the other hand, were simply checking their weapons and the palisade, hoping in would do its job.

Minato watched over the people who were hiding in the tavern building. There was just a small group still to enter. His blue eyes noticed the old woman, Mio, stopping and giving him a strange look. The blonde jumped down in curiosity, wanting to know what she had to say. As he jumped off the roof and landed by her side, he noticed she wasn't mad or upset. She was concerned. This caught the Leaf-ninja's interest. He lowered his head to the elderly woman, who managed to speak before he could ask her anything.

"Beware of this enemy, my boy." She said, making Minato's eyes widen. "The darkness that is to strike is the one, that returned from the claws of the Death God himself. The one untied to the rules of death like we are." Minato gave her a confused look, only to have her leave him behind. The last thing Minato saw were her robes disappearing behind the closed door. The blonde wondered about what she just said.

Kakashi saw the scene and a little trouble about seeing his sensei like this. After all, this was the Yellow Flash of the Leaf, the greatest shinobi of the Third Shinobi War. Would could the old woman have done to shaken him of all people. Then he turned towards the palisade and moved in that direction. He needed to take his place. As he reached it, Minato appeared just next to him.

"Why were you spying on me, Kakashi?" Minato asked, surprising his student with his awareness. Kakashi gave a blonde an emotionless face.

"Sensei, do you have fears when you see someone who's like a father to you shocked?" the silver-haired boy asked. The jonin caught what was his student getting at. It's been a long time since he felt that way. The feeling of insecurity after seeing someone legendary showing something considered to be a weakness- fear. Minato just smiled and rustled his pupil's hair.

"Don't worry, Kakashi." He said. "It's just something on my mind, that's all. But if I must tell you… This enemy we're about to face must be really powerful."

Kakashi nodded. As he was about to say something, Izo spoke. "Sensei! Kakashi! If you two are done talking, I suggest you take your place! I can sense someone approaching!" Not wanting any unnecessary quarrels now, the two nodded and took their positions. As soon as they stopped, a sound could be heard from the distance. It was a strange sound. But somehow familiar. It was… drumming? No, as they listened more carefully… footsteps! The footsteps of dozens, maybe hundreds, of men. Minato narrowed his eyes, focusing on the far distance, trying to see something. And soon he saw something troubling.

Far in the distance, a horde marched straight towards the town known as Ranma Town. It was no ordinary horde at that. Each man and woman in it was wearing a light, black armor, seemingly destroyed. Their faces were hidden under the clothe mask, while the higher ranking warriors had a death-themed mask. Everyone was armed with a short katana and crossbow, their eyes blazing with bloodlust. Their minds focused on shedding the blood of those who would dare oppose them. These were no ordinary bandits, and definitely no rogue shinobi. Minato was uncertain who were these people, or why were they pulling a big platform with a throne and a shrine on it. Were this some kinds of cultists?

It mattered not to them. Team Minato would not allow this town to fall. They would not let this horde attack anyone else. They would end their trial of carnage here tonight.

The enemy army stopped just before they could enter the range of arrows. Izo cursed under his nose for it. Every armored man snarled under his or her nose, keeping themselves in check. Then Kakashi saw someone on the shrine. It was someone of an average high, wearing damaged samurai armor, full of sword marks. The ragged, black cape was making this person's appearance inhuman, along with the three horned helmet and a red mask representing a screaming man. The silver-haired boy uncovered his sharingan, the farewell gift from his now-dead teammate, Obito, to take a better look at this guy.

And for some reason, he regretted it.

The woman, as you could tell by the body language, raised her hand high, making the horde tense. Minato's eyes grew in horror. As she let her hand down, the army charged.

Not wasting anytime, the town folks opened fire from whatever ranged weapon they had, hoping to hit the target before they got close enough. They had little success at that, merely hitting one soldier per thirty. As these black-armored warriors approached, they jumped aver the palisade with ease. Luckily, the Leaf-ninja were all prepared for this scenario and tossed their explosive tags at them, blowing them away. Well, some of them anyway.

As the enemy managed to break through, the slaughter began. Blood spilled down onto the ground, soaking the ground. Screams echoed through the night. Metal clashed against metal. Fists met jaws. The sound of battle was all that anyone could hear.

The villagers fought as well as they could. But the enemy was a real army of warriors, well armed and armored. The pitchforks and scythes were just too much of a lousy weapon, while the axes were too clumsy. The ones armed with daggers and short swords were doing better, but they still lack combat experience. They were forced to fall back.

Minato was left with no choice. He had to turn the tights of this battle. He through a several number of his three bladed kunai everywhere and made a hand seal. Once they landed, he disappeared, reappearing behind his enemy. He strokes him down and disappeared again. Izo followed his leader's example and made a hand seal, making two of his ten seal tattoos on his arms disappear. His chakra spiked a little, allowing him to run through a series of hand seals. Little did he know there were two warriors were charging at him from behind him. Or did he? As they approached him, the boy whispered 'release' under his breath, and the two were blown out. As it appears, he set a few explosive tags around himself. Now his main focus was his jutsu. "Fire Style: Dragon Missile Jutsu!" he called, launching a huge stream of fire, which quickly turned into a dragon, burning everything in its path. Especially the enemy troops.

Kakashi and Rin were engaged in a hand-to-hand combat. They were trying to give the wounded the time necessary to get to safety. Of course that proofed difficult, as the number of opponents grew more and more. The silver-haired boy used a fire jutsu to make sure the enemy would engage them nonetheless, while his teammate used her water jutsu to set a few traps. "Water Style: Swamp Trap Jutsu!" she called, creating a puddle which would stop anyone in their tracks.

As the young sharingan wielder knocked back another warrior, he sensed someone's presence to his right. But reacted too late to respond. He was hit and sent flying into his teammate. When the two looked, there was a big man with a ridiculously large hammer, ready to crush them. The kids wouldn't make it, as he was already going to drop the hammer on them. Was this their end?

Apparently not. Kami or some other god must've watching over them as the giant suddenly stopped. When the three focused their eyes on the chest, someone stabbed him. The big warrior was about to turn, when two hammers hit his head, effectively crushing it, despite the helmet. When the giant fell, Kakashi looked in front of himself, wanting to know who saved them. To his surprise, it was the very same cloaked person he saw earlier. The figure just growled like a wild animal at Kakashi. Then he picked up the fallen warriors sword and charged at the new incoming group, slashing them, cutting their legs and heads off, cutting their torsos in half, slicing them down the spine and disappearing like a genjutsu. Rin couldn't believe such cruelty, while Kakashi couldn't believe this person disappeared even before his uncovered sharingan. Who was that guy?

In the distance, the apparent leader of this army was still just watching and listening, as if not caring for the course of battle. She seemed to be smiling at the sight of rising flames, enjoying the despair the people would suffer. But that ended quickly when another person dressed very similar, but with a bleeding-face mask, approached her. She growled in annoyance.

"This had better be good, Suffering!" she half yelled.

"Can't you feel it, Agony?" Suffering asked in amazement. "oh, I can. The Yellow Flash of the Leaf is here."

Agony looked at her comrade in disbelieve, while turning back to the scenery of battle. "Are you serious? Him? The Great Hero of the Third Shinobi War? He's here?"

"This is no joke." Another voice came. This one belonged to someone wearing a decaying-face mask. "It would be wise to call HIM!"

"Decay, while I do respect your ability of judgement… I DARE QUESTION YOUR CURRENT DECISSION!" Agony shouted. "Why should we bother our Lord with this? We should go out there and deal with the problem ourselves."

"You mean us two." Suffering commented. "We know you don't want our master to come, because you do not fully acknowledge him as your master. But make no mistake, girl. He is no fool and will take this action of yours as an act of treason."

Agony didn't seem intimidated by her comrade's words at all. Still, she was wise enough as not to listen and think about this. "Still, I would hate to waste his time for this. Are you absolutely certain it is wise?"

"Our lord will be most pleased having to face the Yellow Flash." Decay answered, showing to be in ecstasy. Agony sighed and nodded. "Summon our Lord!" he commanded the troops.

Four soldiers threw their armor away, and climbed onto the shrine. There was a big circle with strange writings in the unknown language. In the middle of it, there was a crow skull. The four warriors took their places around the ring and started a strange incantation. Soon the whole platform was surrounded by a black fog.

Minato just took another two enemy troops down. He looked around to see if there was anyone left. He smiled seeing as the battle progressed well for them. Until felt it. This dark feeling. Dark, treacherous, cold feeling, as if touching death itself. He looked towards where the enemy's platform was. Now there was a huge, black cloud coming towards them. But as it came in closer, the cloud had a form of humans, crying and screaming, as if suffering an unspeakable pain. It ran over the fallen soldiers, having them rise again, while the living ones seemed to be breathing the cloud, willingly or not. He took a look at the warrior Fujimaru was facing. He recognized the hand seals that armored man made. And he could believe it.

"Crystal Style: Hexagonal Shuriken!" the man shouted, creating a shuriken out of crystal, which ran through the man, killing him. The warrior smiled at himself and jumped away. The blonde ran over to the man, only to find there was nothing he could do anymore. He looked at the shuriken.

'_The Crystal Style? Impossible! That release is extinct!_' Minato thought. "_There are only two possibilities. One: that guy has the genetic ability to use it, which is out of the question, or…_" Then it hit him. This cloud. There were spirits. But the only one to have this power was… "…no." Minato said quietly, not bothering to hide his fear. He ran towards the enemy's shrine. He had to stop them. "The one who died in battle, only to return with enough of Shinigami's power to be a god-amongst-mortals." He ran, as fast as he could, fighting his way through. He even tossed his kunai high into the sky and teleported there, only to toss it towards the shrine. He called upon all his strength to make it there. He finally appeared in front of the platform. Just as the people singing the incantation stabbed their hearts. Their blood spilled into the ring and after it reached the bird skull, there was an explosion. It was just strong enough to though Minato away into the darkness of the night.

At the same time, the cloud of red smoke arose from the ring, taking shape and form. First it formed a human skeleton, then the internal organs. After that, the muscles began to form, from those on the bones to the ones under the skin. Finally, the skin and hair formed, while the smoke turned darker, creating a destroyed armor and ragged cape and hood. His skin was purple, almost like decayed. His eyes opened, revealing golden eyes and red sclera. The man in his early thirties curled his fists and greeted his horde with his try-like, malicious voice.

"My Death-ninja! Bow, for your Shinikage has arrived!" the Shinikage, as he called himself called. And like the word of a god, the army attack more aggressively.

As the dawn came, Ranma Town has already fallen.

To be continued…

**A.N. / I finally managed to find some time to write. I only regret I couldn't make it longer. Hope you liked it. Until next time.**

My voice cast:

Namikaze Minato- Nolan North

Shinikage- Frank Welker

Agony- Laura Bailey

Suffering- John Burgmeier

Decay- Chris Adler


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

**Shinikage**

The town was lost. Most buildings burned down. Dead bodies have been impaled around the town as a sign of Death-nins' presence. The smoke was blocking the sun light from shining, though the view was none of the pleasant one. The survivors were trying to hide, yet it was futile. The shinobi dressed in black cat suits under their armor. Those who tried to resist in any way were killed. Every one else were being dragged to the plaza in the centre of the town. Fear was growing with every person accounted for.

Within the crowd, three short individuals, one of which was a silver-haired boy with an eye-patch on his left eye, looked around, rather calmly compared to the rest. This is what they were trained for after all. To never let fear take the better of them. And they wouldn't. While his teammates were wondering how to save all these people, or at least how to inform the Hidden Leaf Village, Kakashi was looking out for sensei. It was quite disturbing to see the Yellow Flash fail to defeat his enemies. The boy still had it before his eyes- his sensei blown away like a leaf by a typhoon. Who was this man who did this? Who was the one strong enough to handle the legendary heroes of the Third Shinobi War with little effort?

That's when the whole crowd turned to find a large group escorting four people. The three of them were dressed in a similar fashion, minus the masks, while the one between them was by far more heavily armored. And for some reason, the closer he got, the more everyone started to tremble. Even the young ninja. Was this armored man releasing his killing intent? No, that wasn't it. It was something different. It was like this man was taking their lives with sheer presence. The boy of the Hatake wanted to attack him, but he was stopped by the village elder, who stepped forward, whether out of duty, courage or ignorance no one could tell.

"Who are you?" she asked. "And by what right do you attack us?"

The leader of the army raised his hand, letting all his followers who were about to attack the old woman know to stand down. He made a few more steps towards the aged lady and eyed her as he stopped. "Who am I you ask?" he asked in a rather mocking tone. "I am the one beyond the mortals' rules of death. The one to rip the great Shinigami of part his power. I am the great Shinikage."

"It doesn't matter who you think you are. You came here and killed our brothers and sisters. And for what. What is it you could offer us for this merciless and foolish…?"

"I am the power beyond this world, woman. I am the man-made-god. And I simply come here to recruit more troops for my cause." The man now known as Shinikage raised his hands. His Death ninja quickly stood behind him and bowed, knowing that he was going to spread his message. "This world is being torn apart by the endless and pointless cycle of war and peace. The only thing unchanged in it is death. But it no longer has to be this way. As no blade can harm me, I offer you all this. Join me. Join me and my army. Once we are in numbers, we can overthrow the Daimoys and kage, unite the countries and bring new, perfect rule- MY rule."

The majority of the town folks gasped at the sound of that. This man wanted to use them to kill the rulers of the elemental countries and destroy the hidden shinobi villages. This man was mad.

But the elder seemed to be unimpressed. "You are as ambitious as you are foolish. What makes you think we will…?" As she wanted to say the end of that sentence, something happened. Something no one has ever seen in this world.

The old woman was pierced by an arm. But it was no ordinary arm. It was a spectral arm, coming out of this Shinikage. As he smiled, the elder before her started to age even more, turning to ashes and finally drifting with the wind. The Shinikage smiled under his mask, while his spectral arm returned to his body. Then he turned his attention to the crowd and gave them the answer their elder would other wise hear.

"Because the mortals won't try to fight the god of death." He chuckled.

While the people were horrified, the young ninja prepared to attack him. They cared little about being out numbered. If they just could reach their leader, they could end this whole campaign. But as they were ready to attack, some one stopped them. They dared not to look who, but they hoped it was their sensei. And they were not disappointed.

"We're in the disadvantage." Minato whispered to them. "We play along for now." He smiled under his hood when he saw his team nodding in agreement. Then their attention returned to the self-proclaimed god.

"You have but one choice." Agony stepped forward, addressing the crowd. "Join our leader… Or join your sister in passing away."

The people were looking at each other with fear. As if afraid to make whatever choice. Minato used that to talk to his young teammates. "The first chance we get, we're getting out of here."

"But, sensei, what about the people of this town?" Rin asked.

"I am sorry, but I can't take them all. We'll take as many as possible, but I don't know if I have enough chakra for even half of them. Even after modifying the Flying Thunder God Jutsu for mass group transportation."

"Then why don't we just take down this 'kage' guy?" Kakashi proposed.

"Too risky. I know of this man and if he really is the Survivor of the Black Mountain Carnage, then we won't be able to touch him as of now."

"What is your choice then?" Shinikage asked, getting everyone's attention. "Will you all defy me and die here like worms by my hand or swear loyalty and die in glory for me?"

It took another few seconds, but the town folks agreed on one thing. They did not wish to die. They all bowed to their new found lord. The Leaf ninja followed the crowd, not wanting to give themselves away. The Death ninja smiled at the sight. Victory was their master's.

"Round them up!" The leader of the death ninja spoke with his dry voice. "I want them prepared for training and possession. Also, I want that report on how many did we lose and how much we gained. And ransack this to…"

Before he managed to finish, the Shinikage and his generals saw two of their shinobi thrown from behind the building, bleeding heavily. This did not escape the crowd's attention. Someone was still resisting the ninja's power. But who was foolish enough to resist the Shinikage.

To their surprise it was a boy. As he threw off his cloak, people could see he was in his late teens or early twenties. His shoulder-long straight black hair, which grew wildly, almost covered his face. As he lifted his face, to better see his enemy, the most noticeable feature of his was his black, feline-like eyes with markings just below them. Another thing, his skin color was much darker. Not as dark as that of the people in the Lightening Country, but still quite dark. And well fitting to his rather athletic build.

Decay walked over to the young man and pointed his tantou at him. "You are brave, young man. And skilled. Bow before the Shinikage, and maybe He'll consider you for his lieutenant."

The youngster eyed Decay's blade, his stance, and then his master. All he did was shrug. "I'm not interested in nobody's offer." The Death ninja were all shocked to hear this. Who did the brat think he was? He was being offered a great honor, yet he spitted on it.

"He is not a nobody." Decay started his explanation. "Lord Shinikage is the man who faced the Shinigami himself and stripped him of some of his powers. He is now a true immortal when compared to us."

"Look, I don't give a damn about who the guy beat when on drugs. I don't even give a damn about what's going on here or what you're going to do to these people." The dark-skinned man said. This got Decay so irritated, that he decided to kill him for his insolence.

Imagine everyone's surprise when he was easily overpowered and disarmed by the cat-like fighter. But for some reason, he released Decay. And turned his attention towards Shinikage.

"Now listen here, 'kage', I'm just looking for a certain guy, who's supposedly hiding within your ranks."

"Is that so?" he folded his arms in curiosity. "And who would that be?"

"A guy you could easily mistake for a girl. Has long green hair, yellow eyes, purple mark under his right eye…"

Shinikage thought for a while. He immediately got the idea of whom was this guy talking about. "Takara!" he called. And the lieutenant-class Death-nin appeared next to his master, kneeling in respect. "This one seems to have a score to settle with you. Deal with it."

"But, milord, why waste our time on one, lousy nobody instead of simply killing him?" the ninja asked. The kage gave him a death-promising glare, unleashing his killer intends.

"YOU DARE QUESTION YOUR MASTER'S ORDER?"

Takara dared to say no more. He simply stood up and faced the opponent. He removed his helmet, to have a better view. Surprisingly, for having a very manly voice, he really could be mistaken for a woman. He took his stance and dashed towards man. He tried to kick him, but failed. Then he tried to use a jutsu, but his hand was stop right on the first hand seal when this hooded guy grabbed his hands in a tight grip. Takara attempted to free himself, but it was futile. Then he got head butted. The force of the hit was just so strong, it knocked the Death shinobi down and the hood of the man fell. Takara's eyes widened when he saw his face. They were filled with fear. But before he could say anything, the man took away his claw-like blades and stabbed them into the green-head's gut. And then into his throat. The man's face was now covered by the shoulder-long, black hair. He removed by shaking his hand, revealing him to be a boy in his late teens early twenties. His eyes were feline-like, with dark markings under them and an almost flat nose.

Before anything, he found himself surrounded by the invaders. He looked around, ready to fight. But they didn't seem to be preparing to attack. No, rather then that, they were making sure he wouldn't go anywhere. He turned his eyes when he realized the man called Shinikage moved towards him.

"That was splendid, boy." He commented. "Never before have I seen had anyone having dealt with a lieutenant-rank soldier of mine with such ease. What is your name?"

The young man eyed the leader of Death ninja without fear in his eyes. He was not intimated by his power or reputation. "My name… is Nekokage Kuromaru." He answered plainly.

"Nekokage?" Agony wondered. "You mean like that clan in the Hidden Cloud Village? I heard some of the clan members defected from the village by the end of the Second Shinobi War and found refuge in the forest near Iron Country."

"I heard they were slaughtered about two years ago. No one survived." Suffering added.

"No one except for one boy. I am that last survivor." Kuromaru said, turning his back to the shinobi.

"How dare you turn your back on Shinikage, you brat?" Suffering growled and jumped at him. Kuromaru managed to dodge the punch, but he wasn't fast enough to avoid the general's grip. Suffering pressed him to the nearby wall, lifting him as high as possible. Surprisingly, the boy wasn't showing any sign of pain.

"Well, well… What should we do with you then?" Agony wondered. "Maybe Lord Shinikage will be merciful enough as to let you join our family, boy. Are you interested?"

"I have no interest in you what-so-ever." The cat-like man answered, growling. "I have what I came for. Now I'm leaving."

"Oh, but I'm afraid we can't just let you go." Shinikage spoke. "You see, you happen to be strong enough as to handle my lieutenants. This means you're just too strong to ignore. So, I suggest you join my cause. Join me. We will bring a new order to this broken world. We will unite it under my rule."

"You can kiss your mother's ass for all I care, you rat." Kuromaru answered.

To that response, the leader of Death ninja glared at him. "So be it. You will die then." He didn't raise his hand, but the hand of his soul emerged out of his body, growing in size. He was about to grab the rebel, when he sensed something. He and his two generals jumped away just in time to avoid a few shuriken. They searched the crowd of town folks, spotting a silver-haired boy in a combat-ready stance.

Minato pinched his bridge nose. Kakashi was to stay low. On the other hand, the situation was already too serious to hide. They needed to act.

"Sensei! We must act now." Kakashi said.

"I wish you had picked a better moment then this." The blonde complained.

Agony noticed Minato and her eyes widened under her mask. "Milord! This man… That's The Yellow Flash of the Leaf!" she called to her master. In response, the Shinikage eyed the blonde.

"So that's him?" Shinikage asked. "This is the hero of the Third Shinobi War? The greatest ninja of our generation? Bwa haha ha! I'm a bit disappointed. I was expecting you would be a little, taller, Namikaze Minato."

Minato eyed the Shinikage more carefully. The very presence and sight of this man was alien. Like looking at something that wasn't there anymore, but was still there. Something dead, yet certainly alive. "And I expected you to be more elegant, truth be told."

"Well, weren't we wrong about ourselves? At any rate, since you're here, I might as well see just how much truth is there about your power." Shinikage said. Then he disappeared. Minato's eyes widened, before he got stabbed with the Death-ninja's naginata. Under his mask, Shinikage was disappointed at how fast this fight ended. He was hoping for a challenge.

Then the blonde turned into a log. The black armored man was surprised, but not enough to be ambushed. He turned just in time to block the blonde's roundhouse kick. He tried to hit the Leaf-ninja in the head, but his opponent ducked, delivering a blow to the gut. Then, Minato had to jump away, avoiding the vertical slash. He eyed the warrior before him, thinking of the next move. This was not an easy opponent. Minato threw three kunai at the death ninja and followed, dashing at him. Shinikage ducked under the first kunai, deflecting the other two and charged at the blonde. As he was about to stab him in the face, the Leaf-ninja disappeared in a puff of smoke. The armored man was stunned, by quickly spanned and blocked the punch from behind. The two kept trading blows like this, with neither getting the upper hand. After five minutes, the two stopped.

Then the Shinikage laughed. "I admit you're something else, Namikaze Minato." He spoke. "Since the Black Mountain Carnage, where I died as a mortal, only to be reborn with some of Shinigami's powers, I haven't found a single person worthy of a challenge. But you… you are far more than just that. Yes, I'm going to enjoy killing you."

Then Minato got hit, send flying towards the nearest building. As he came to, he saw Shinikage walking towards him, accompanied by a spectral version of himself, though it was about half the height taller and more demonic in appearance.

"Witness, Namikaze Minato. I, Shinikage, am both physical and spectral. I am aware even why the two are separated. WE ARE SHINIKAGE!" he called, charging at the blonde. Minato use the Flying Thunder God Jutsu to dodge the attack. But as soon as he appeared, he was caught by the spectral opponent and pressed to the ground. As the Physical Shinikage was about to stab him with his naginata, the blonde thought about a red-haired woman waiting for him. He felt bad. He would not get to see her again.

But he seemed lucky. A small black orb, that was leaving a trial of black smoke in its tracks, hit the armored kage, while the mask boy with silver hair managed to make the Ghost Shinikage release his sensei. The small orb landed near the blonde, turning out to be the Nekokage boy, though he looked a little different now. More like a panther. But Minato had no time for question. He could tell the army would attack. So he focused all his chakra and…

*PUFF!*

* * *

><p>He feared to open his eyes. But he knew he had to. As he did, he found himself in the forest. He looked around. And he wasn't alone. His team was here as well. Plus this Nekokage kid… and even the villagers. All of them? Wait… what? How could this be?<p>

"You wonder how could you have transported all of these people all the way here, sensei?" Izo caught Minato's attention. The blonde nodded. "Well, before Kakashi revealed us, I managed to place some chakra restoring tags on you. In times like these, they both restored your chakra and enhanced it, giving you enough to take us all." He explained. Minato smiled in appreciation. This kid was a true genius when it comes to chakra.

"So, what's our next move, sensei?" Rin asked. Minato wondered for a while.

"Well, the people of Ranma Town are save." He said. "They can find refuge in the next town. We, on the other hand, need to reach the Hidden Leaf Village and report to the Third. He must know about Shinikage."

"And what about this guy, sensei?" Kakashi asked rudely, pointing at Kuromaru, who didn't seem to care about anything.

"How about…?" Minato proposed.

* * *

><p><strong>Ranma Town<strong>

The Death ninja were in the middle of ransacking the town. They gathered food, money, animals, clothes, anything of worth. Even tools they could use as weapon. Once the building was ransacked, it was being burned. All that in a black fog that was not coming from the fire, but the shinobi themselves. And it was running into the wheeled statue, which served as the throne to the man known as Shinikage. He was irritated, because the only challenge he could get escaped. He thought of his next move. Where should he strike next?

Then he was approached by his three generals. They all bowed before him.

"Master?" Decay started. "What is your order, milord? Where should we go next?"

Shinikage's eyes opened, shining in their inhuman brilliance. He knew where to strike. He had enough power just for that. And he would also get his fight.

"Have our forces ready to move in 30 minutes!" he ordered. "We're heading towards The Hidden Leaf Village."

**To be continued…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

**The difference**

Kakashi's eye twitched. Then again. It annoyed him. He looked at his sensei, not hiding it. His eye twitched again. He could go with many of his decisions, no matter how much he disliked it. But this just crossed the line.

"Why is he coming with us?" the masked kid asked pointing at the dark haired fellow. Kuromaru just gave him a glare.

"Because he may prove to be of more assistance to us, Kakashi." Minato answered lowering his head before he could hit the branch. The five were in a hurry to their village. They lost a lot of time convincing the last Nekokage to come with them. That and additional deciding n what to do. Once one of the blonde jounin's toads returned from recon, the news he brought disturbed him greatly. He knew they needed to move to the Hidden Leaf Village and alert the Hokage. However, since they were travelling for more than half a day, with no rest, breakfast and on top speed, it's no wonder Kakashi was getting irritated.

"Still why even think he'll be of any help?" Kakashi asked again. "Don't get me wrong, I saw what he could do. But, what are the chances he wasn't simply lucky?"

"Are you saying that I should've died?" Kuromaru asked him, his voice on the edge.

"Well, you were lucky. That's all I'm saying." The silver haired boy commented. Then he looked at the guy. "It's not like you are a real shinobi, considering you didn't bother to sneak. Plus, that fighting style, while effective, was nowhere near impressive."

At this point Rin cut in. "Kakashi, that's enough. You're going too far."

"I'm just stating a fact, Rin. That guy is even clumsier than Obito was during our very first mission."

"You claim to be such a top dog, huh?" Kuromaru asked.

"Well, I am a jounin after all. Plus I have a sharingan. So yeah, right after sensei I am a top dog in this group." Kakashi responded with a smile.

"I see…" Kuromaru commented with a sinister voice, which didn't escape anyone's notice. "Then you're a wimp too lazy to train, flattering your sensei every now and then to be on his good side and abusing the power given to you by the one who gave that cursed eyeball. Whoever gave that eye must be embarrassed to have made such a poor choice. If I were him I would keep that eye and crush it."

He didn't look at Kakashi or at anyone. But he clearly must've known how his words affected the Leaf ninja- especially Kakashi. His hands were curled into fists and the boy was tightening the grip so much that they were bleeding. Kakashi couldn't stand that comment.

"How dare you belittle Obito, you bastard?" Kakashi's hand was covered in lightening. But before he could speed up and attack, Kuromaru said something that worked like strong blow that calmed him down.

"You wanna proof me wrong? Than how about a sparring?" Kuromaru dared him.

"Whoa, hold on here!" Izo called, jumping in between the two. "We don't have time for this. In case you two have forgotten, the Death ninja are on their way to our village. We gotta hurry and get here before that psycho-kage."

"Actually, we could top for a while." Minato suggested, signaling the team to stop. They landed on the small field. Then, the blonde turned to face Kakashi, while pulling out the scroll. "Kakashi, summon a ninja dog. It'll deliver a massage to the Leaf Village long before us." He said. The Hatake kid nodded and summoned one of his dogs. Minato tied the scroll to the dog and send him running. "Now, you two, can get on with it."

As Kuromaru and Kakashi were taking their stances, Rin ran over to her sensei. "Umm… Sensei, is this wise?"

"To be honest, his might be our best chance to learn of Kuromaru's abilities. That's the only reason I'm going with their challenge." He answered.

"But why Kakashi then?"

"He volunteered." Minato smiled mischievously. Rin and Izo just gave him a bad look. Then they quickly turned to the two, who were about to fight.

Kakashi revealed his sharingan and pulled out his kunai. But he didn't dash just yet. He saw the tanned teen take his stance and still nothing happened. Kuromaru just raised his eyebrow. "Aren't you going to attack?" he asked.

"I'm waiting for that feline form of yours." Kakashi replied. The Nekokage's eyes narrowed. "If you don't take it, then you're not taking me seriously."

"Then you're a fool, fool. You should just attack me now, while I'm not using that form."

"You'll need it. There's no way you can deal with me without…" Kakashi never caught to finish, as someone grabbed his head from behind and brutally slammed his face against the tree. Then Kuromaru threw the silver-haired boy towards the rock, only to find it turn into a log. The tanned guy looked around, just to get kicked in the face. Then he got punched in the gut. Kakashi, whose face was bleeding, was about to deliver another kick, when Kuromaru stabbed his leg with his claw-blades. Then Kakashi popped into smoke, revealing to be a clone jutsu. The real Kakashi was about to strike from behind.

But Kuromaru just smirked. He managed to elbow the young jonin in the face with so much force he sent him flying. The young Hatake collected himself, only to get a knee in the gut. Kakashi jumped some distance away. He needed to think this through. He looked up…

And Kuromaru punched him in a way that Kakashi wouldn't be able to use his left eye for a while. Kakashi held his face in pain.

"See that, you fool?" Nekokage started to lecture him. "What good is your sharingan now? You relied on it right from the beginning and now you can't use it. Let's see you try and take me down without it."

Kakashi growled under his breath. Who did the guy think he is? He charged up his raikiri, which got Minato concerned. He wanted to move, but the new travelling companion signaled him not to interfere. Still, Namikaze was ready to step in. Then Kakashi charged. The electric charge was marking his path. He was going to beat this guy. As he got near, he hit… a tree? This surprised Kakashi. He wanted to turn around when someone grabbed his wrist. Before the silver-haired teen knew what was going on, his head hit the tree and then he was pressed to the ground, his arm restrained and two kunai. One was pressed to the throat and the other to cut off his arm.

Kakashi's right eye widened in pure disbelieve, while his team whistled in amazement. The guy was a bit ruthless and brutal, but skilled.

"You rely on that eye too much." Kuromaru said, not letting Kakashi go. "What kind of a ninja are you if you need it more than your skills?"

Kakashi looked down in shame. This was like a bad omen. He lost to someone other than his sensei. How could that be? Kuromaru, expecting the attack, quickly jumped off the kid. When he saw no movement, he relaxed and approached the team. As he was passing them… "Go to him." he whispered to Rin and Minato. The two nodded and ran to their teammate. The tanned man sighed heavily.

* * *

><p><strong>Elsewhere<strong>

The black horde was marching south, towards the Hidden Leaf Village. They were all calm. Far ahead of the horde was construction pulled by the summoned hyenas. On top of it were the three generals, bowing before their lord and master. Before their god. The Shinikage was just sitting on his throne, awaiting their report.

"The Hidden Leaf Village will be reached within 2 days, my lord." Decay reported, unrolling a map. "There are seven entrance points to the village. The northern gate, east gate, south gate and four opening for the rivers. Since we're expected, the tree-lovers are likely to set heavy security from the north. That's why I'd like to suggest attacking from the west."

"From the west?" Agony asked. "Are you stupid? Didn't you just say there's no entrance from that direction?"

"Exactly." Suffering answered. "They won't expect an attack from the only side that seems unbreakable. That way we can surprise them and attack the village before they even know were there."

"This won't work." Agony spoke her mind. "I suggest we send a small team from the east, while the main horde strikes from the south. We'll distract them and manage to attack them before they learn it's a trap."

"We need to consider they may notice us before we reach the village at all." Decay said.

But the words of his generals weren't truly reaching him. He was only thinking of the price awaiting him in the village. At long last he would learn of the First and Second Hokage's burial ground. He learned from his research that with the Second Hokage was a scroll with a powerful jutsu hidden. A jutsu he wanted. A jutsu that would allow him to take over this world. He just needed to find it.

* * *

><p><strong>Hidden Leaf Village<strong>

After two days of a seemingly endless marathon, the team has finally reached the village. They were all exhausted and hungry, but still needed to report to the hokage. What they have learned was too urgent to wait.

Minato explained everything to Hiruzen. He told him everything about the attack, the black horde, the three generals, Ranma Town and, above else, the Shinikage. Hiruzen had terror in his eyes. So the day he feared most since the Second Shinobi War has finally come.

"Minato! I want you and your team to rest for now! We'll discuss the matter later this evening!" Lord Third ordered. Minato nodded and turned towards the door. As he touched the knob, Hiruzen rose up. "Wait a minute, Minato!" the jonin turned around. "This boy, Nekokage Kuromaru, tell him I'd like to see him." He asked. Minato nodded and left the room.

* * *

><p>Minato entered his home. He was still breathing hard. He was just exhausted. Before he could enter any deeper, someone hugged him tightly. He looked down to find a mass of red hair, reaching down to the ankles.<p>

"You're finally back, Minato." A woman's voice said. She backed away, gazing her purple eyes into his ocean blue ones, smiling warmly. Kushina was so happy to him return safe and unharmed.

"Kushina…" the blonde whispered, smiling back. He then looked down, to see her big belly. He kneeled and pressed his ear against it. "The child is still calm."

"Apparently it is waiting for daddy." Kushina chuckled. She was expecting to give birth any day now, so the return of her beloved calmed her. But then she noticed a worried look on Minato's face. "What's wrong, darling? You look so serious."

"Don't worry about it." Minato tried to keep her calm. "It's nothing major. But I'd like you to go with the villagers to safety should the need be. Okay?"

"Are expecting to be attacked? By whom? The war has long since ended. Believe that."

"Don't worry. Everything will be alright. This evening will be a meeting about the situation. We'll work a course of action." He petted her cheek. But Kushina was so suspicious. But she putted that aside for now when she heard Minato's belly growl. The blonde blushed with a troubled and embarrassed look on his face. "Got anything to eat?" he asked sheepishly.

"Well, I just finished preparing ramen. Want some?"

"You bet. I feel I could eat a dozen bowls of it."

The two laughed at it. Still, it was could to be back.

* * *

><p>The sun was rising, illuminating the Hidden Leaf Village. The yet golden sky made this picture somewhat beautiful. The birds slowly started singing, making the scene even more magnificent. Little did anyone yet knew that not far from the village, a man in black armor was looking at the place.<p>

Shinikage was ready to order the attack.

**To be continued…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 4**

**The dawn of Shinikage**

The shinobi of the Hidden Leaf have been looking out for the enemy for the past two days. Everyone was nervous when they heard of the enemy's identity. That one name was like a taboo, surpassing even Orochimaru. No man was known as greater evil than Shinikage.

Even he, the said man himself, could not forget that day. The day when he became the terror incarnated. All this happened so many years ago…

**Flashback**

_Lord Third Tsuchikage was standing before his army. All the Stone ninja were expecting his orders in perfect silence. The short man with the big nose eyed each and every single one of them. This army was to bring him victory in the very first campaign of the Second Shinobi War._

_Then a young man, much taller, approached him. The man had short, straight brown hair, which perfectly framed his strong features. His black eyes scanned the troops. He smiled confidently seeing the army ready to move out._

"_Ah, there you are at last, Yoshitsune." Oonoki said, getting the man's attention. "I am sorry for having you lead this campaign with these maggots."_

"_It's alright, father." He answered. "I believe the number of our troops will give us much of the advantage." He looked at the Third Tsuchikage, who only hmphed under his nose. The man chuckled and turned to his men. "Alright, listen up, soldiers! Because I won't say it twice! You know what awaits us out there! The battle which will decide whether the Earth Country will hold its eastern border or lose it! This means whether we will have the joy of feeding our families with the best fruits, vegetables and rice! Or will we lose it, along with the support of local tribes! Do you want the Cloud to take what is rightfully ours?"_

_All the ninja answered in denial. They were willing to fight. Yoshitsune signaled the army to move, while he faced his father again._

"_Show these morons that they can't just enter our lands like so, my son." The Third Tsuchikage ordered._

"_I shall not fail, Lord Tsuchikage." The man bowed. He placed his helmet on and jumped towards his army._

* * *

><p><em>Three days passed since the army marched. As the night came, the Stone ninja were resting before the big battle which would take place in the morning. Yoshitsune looked at the flames, thinking of the incoming battle. He was confident they would win, but the thought of the fight itself scared him. He didn't want to go to war. But it was his duty. He had to insure the border land stays within Earth's borders.<em>

"_General!" one of the soldiers reported. "We can see the enemy. If we move out within 30 minutes, we'll clash at the Black mountain, sir."_

_Yoshitsune thought for a while. This was the time to act. "Captain! Tell the men to get ready. I want our troops marching within 20 minutes or less!" he ordered. He was given a salute. 'So the war is to begin now.' He thought._

* * *

><p><em>The armies clashed. The battle was long, tiresome and, above all else, bloody. It was long past noon, and the fight didn't even seem to be half way. The ninja were all tired, feeling as if fighting forever. Yoshitsune cut down another Cloud shinobi, who would've crushed him if it wasn't for the armor. He breathed heavily. Looking around, he saw the battle wasn't progressing as he anticipated. It was as if the enemy new of their strategy. Yes, they had to. There was no other explanation. But who was the traitor?<em>

_The train of thoughts stopped when the apparent general of the Cloud's troops charged at him with a pitchfork. Yoshitsune's naginata proved, luckily, strong enough to stop the giant's attack. He backed away and performed a few hand seals. "Earth Style: Mudslide!" the ground under the opponent's feet turned into mud, making him lose his footing. Another set of hand seals followed. "Earth Style: Giant's Wrath Jutsu!" A boulder, which looked like a giant fist emerged from the ground and fell on top of the Cloud ninja. The Stone general sighed in relieve. Actually, wait, he just finished off the leader of enemy's army. The morals of Cloud shinobi should drop._

"_Lightening Style: Light Arrow Jutsu!" a roar came. And from underground, an arrow of lightening shot out, piercing the man. He spitted blood before he even realized what happened. The Cloud general dug himself out and walked up to his victim. He smiled and repeated the jutsu two more times. Now the man had no delusion his enemy would die. He turned to see the Stone ninja he wanted to kill next._

_Yoshitsune could feel his whole body aching. He tried to open his eyes, but it pained him. But he had to. He needed to find out why he felt cold._

_He finally managed. And what he saw confused him._

_There was darkness everywhere. And yet he could see his hands so clearly. What's more, he was floating. No, there was no up or down. What is going on here?_

"_**So… Another soul arrives to be harvested.**" An echoing voice said. It sounded so cold and dark the man couldn't help but have the chills. He looked around, and finally found the source of the voice. It was a white cloaked humanoid with white hair and purple skin. Yoshitsune noticed the golden eyes, which made him regret that course of actions, as he felt all the kills of his. He heard the figures rosary, which had multiple souls within. There could be no mistake about the foul creature's identity._

"_Lord Shinigami, I presume?" the Stone general spoke._

"_**Your life has been ended, little soul.**" The death god continued, as if not acknowledging the man's question. "**Now it is time you joined all those who passed before you.**"_

_He reached with his hair for Yoshitsune, while reaching for his blade. The hair wrapped around the man, effectively making it impossible to escape. He struggled. But the death god was ready to pierce him._

"_No, please. Don't!" he begged. "I still have my people to protect!"_

_Shinigami didn't respond. He just pierced him. The pain was terrible. There was no blood, but there was pain. His spirit started getting siphoned into the pearl. He would join those Shinigami has taken throughout eternity. Was this his end?_

_No, he wouldn't have it._

_He grabbed the blade and with all his might struggled to push it out. At first it seemed futile. But then the death god himself, in full shock, saw the soul no longer being siphoned. Finally, the blade was pushed out. That's not possible! This shouldn't have happened. How could a mortal defy a god like this? This hasn't happened since the Great Exile. But this man wasn't that man. And yet he did it._

_Yoshitsune made a few hand seals, calling out his jutsu: "Ninja Art: Vanish-Reappear attack!" Then he vanished, reappearing in several places around the god of death. The generals kept disappearing and reappearing continuously, until the real one finally delivered the blow to the neck. But to his disappointment, the blade broke. There was a scratch on the thoat of Shinigami, but it healed in time no longer than a second. The purple-skinned deity just gazed at the mortal and caught him in a tight grip. The Stone general struggled, but couldn't get free. Not like it was surprising. The gods and demons, their natural enemies, were far stronger than mortals themselves after all._

_Shinigami set his blade to finish the mortal. It was the time to finish things. The blade stabbed him again. He could feel himself disappearing from existence. So that was the terrible fate of those before the death god- the state of being forgotten. It was painful. Empty._

_No- he would not have it. He still had his mission to do. To fall here would be the greatest of his sins. He roared, struggling to resist. He needed to free himself. He needed to return to life. He needed to WIN._

_And the unthinkable happened._

_Not only did he win his soul from being absorbed into the rosary, but he was absorbing the rosary itself. The Lord of Death was shocked. He got scared. He threw the mortal away to stop whatever was happening. Yoshitsune stopped himself and looked at himself. He felt… power. The feeling was so alien to him. What was this feeling? It felt like… the distance was insignificant. As if the size of a mountain was a mere stone. As if time was an illusion. It felt as if he was just one person and yet a whole army. As if he was anywhere. Is this the power gods wield? Is this what it means to be above mortals?_

"_**Mortal, you have no idea what powers you have just taken from me, no matter how small portion it is."** Shinigami growled, ready to attack him. Yoshitsune's eyes widened, as in some kind of enlightenment. He easily dodged Shinigami's spiritual arrow, shot from his fingers. Yoshitsune did the same gesture and did the same attack. The god was surprised. But not surprised enough. He blocked the attack. The Stone general was at awe. But he quickly realized he had no time for this. He thought about his troops. He needed to return to his men. But how was he to return to…_

_He was vanishing._

_He opened his eyes. The bright blue sky, filled with black smoke, was what he could see. He sat up to look around. He saw the whole area was filled with dead bodies. A horrible sight, for what was not covered by the dead, was red with blood and blades. He stood up to some more, to see if the fight was still going._

_Then he got stabbed. He didn't even scream. The cloud general smirked. "What's the matter, boy?" he asked mockingly. "Didn't had enough pain yet? Well… I can settle this right now. And this time you won't come back!" he pushed the blade deeper and kicked the Stone ninja in the back. Victory was his. The Cloud army could go on forward. The general turned to face his troops._

_He was about to order to move on, leaving the bodies on the battle field, when pain paralyzed him. He looked down at his chest. A hand pierced him. "What's the matter, pal." Yoshitsune's voice mocked him. "Didn't had enough?" The last surviving Stone general back his other hand and pierced him again- this time through his heart directly. The Cloud general fell without life._

_Yoshitsune looked at the army before him. His look was that of an insane man. Though deep down, he was more than sane. He just could grasp his current situation yet. He should have died now. And yet he lived. So, if he couldn't die now, he would take advantage of it._

* * *

><p><em>The moon was rising. The reinforcements from the Hidden Stone Village were on the way. The Tsuchikage was leading his troops to see the enemy run from his power. This land was under his protection. No Cloud ninja would take it. The army finally reached the Black Mountain… and what they saw was sickening.<em>

_Death. Dead bodies everywhere as far as the eye could see. Even the Tsuchikage was sickened. Some bodies didn't even look like human or animal. Some were so massacred it was hard to imagine how it could be done. Far in the middle of this field of the dead a single figure stood. The Stone ninja approached him and felt relieved upon seeing it was their beloved general. But when they came near him, their faces of joy vanished. The damage on his armor, these holes, these burns, these wounds…_

_And he wasn't even bleeding. He didn't even show signs of pain. Yoshitsune faced his lord and bowed._

"_Lord Tsuchikage!" he addressed the ninja leader. "The battle is won."_

_The Tsuchikage grinned. "Nice job, boy."_

**Flashback end**

He remembered many battles after that. All these campaigns since the Black Mountain Massacre. He was the power. But the later events, the betrayal made him into a rogue ninja. It made him into Shinikage. He would get his revenge. But he needed more power. After all, even he had his limits. But that jutsu could make him invincible.

"Lord Shinikage! The troops are set as planned." The lieutenant informed his master.

The man in the black armor faced the man. "Then give the signal, lieutenant. Proceed as planned."

"Yes, my Lord!" the man vanished in the mist of black smoke. The Shinikage smiled under his mask.

"Soon, Senju Tobirama, the Second Hokage, your legacy will be mine." He whispered to himself. He curled his hands into fists, tightening the grip in a victorious manner. His laughter carried out through the air.

His victory was close. And none will stop him.

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Update at long last. Decided to end here for my birthday. I'll try to make the next chapter far longer if not normal length. Please review. Thanks.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 06**

**The dark night**

People were leaving their homes. The majority didn't know what the reason was. Though there were some who had the idea. 'An exercise' was what they heard. But the elder of the civilians knew well enough that was not true. The ninja must've been expecting an attack. These few who could see through were afraid. But they knew it was for the best if they stayed silent.

So far everything was going well. Hiruzen knew that if the Death ninja were to attack now, the civilians would be save already. He looked ahead, towards the North Gate. He was experienced enough to tell there was evil far in the distance. The Death ninja were near. The shinobi of the Leaf were all mobilized. Fully armed and prepared to give their lives for their home. They were also nervous- afraid to fight. The reputation of the enemy preceded them.

"Lord Hokage!" an ANBU with a bird mask appeared in front of the elder man. "We can see the enemy! They are gathering at the East Gate!"

Hiruzen thought about it. So the enemy was about to strike. "Send unit 1, 2 and 5 there!" He ordered. Then he turned to another ANBU, who was wearing a raccoon mask. "Inform the evacuation units to join the battle as soon as they're done!"

The two masked ninja nodded and disappeared. '_So, it is about to begin._' Third Hokage thought.

And it started.

A huge explosion took place at the East Gate. The less experienced shinobi were starting to panic, while the others were ready to move out. The units at the place of the explosion were waiting, watching from a save place as the dust was falling. They could already see some movements. The ninja dressed in black uniforms with some armor were appearing. This was their cue. The Leaf ninja were throwing kunai at the enemy. The majority was able to easily deflect the projectiles, while there were some who fell dead. This was how the fight started. Soon the air filled with the sound of clashing metal. The Leaf came out of hiding when some jutsu were hitting the buildings. The yells and cries of the shinobi were all one needed to know how much terror there was. The smell of blood could tell what massacre it was. And the explosions could describe the power. Death was the only thing one can think.

Minato and his team were at Lord Third's side, waiting to join the battle. Why? Kakashi wondered? They knew who the enemy was. So why weren't they sent to the gate? Their comrades were there. Dying. He was about to move and fight the Death ninja.

"Kakashi! Stay at your post!" Minato said with a commanding tone.

The teen looked at him. "But, sensei… our comrades are dying. We should help them."

"Help them?" Kuromaru asked him. The silver haired boy hated whenever he spoke, since the guy only provoked him. "Are you actually thinking things through? Are you considering the possible scenario? What good are you going to be out there if you just use up all your strength before the main wave follows? Are you just going to kill yourself to prove how strong you are?"

"Shut up!" Kakashi yelled at him. "You don't know these people out there! You're not even from this village! So don't talk to me as if you care!" He was about to continue, wanting to shut the young man up. But Minato grabbed his shoulder, surprising him as well as getting his full attention.

"Kakashi. He's right." the Yellow Flash said. "We can't engage them with our full force, since it might not only make it harder for the wounded to fall back. It may also provide the enemy with a chance to wipe out the majority of our forces. Beside, think about them. If you enter the fight now, you may make them think you doubt in their dedication to protect this village. This is also their fight. Let them do their job."

Kakashi looked down in shame after he took in the last words. He thought of Obito. Is this how he felt at the similar situations? When he protected him, taking his opponent on himself, was it like crushing his pride? He looked at his sensei, to find there was pain in his eyes. Yes, it is painful. But he must stay at his post. He must be ready to fight when the right time comes.

"Besides, Sloth-face, there is something else." Kuromaru said, catching Kakashi's attention again. "Our scouts failed to find their boss. And from what I could learn, it would appear that only one general is there, while there should be all three. Meaning…"

"There is at least one more group ready to attack." Kakashi deducted.

And that was a cue. An explosion took place. Everyone waiting to join the battle looked to the west to find smoke rising. There was no question about it.

The enemy attacked from the only side where there was no entrance.

"Clever bastards." Izo murmured. "Minato-sensei! Should we go?" he asked. Minato looked at him for a second. Then he looked at Hiruzen, who was about to give an order.

"Minato! Take your unit along with unit 4, 6 and 7 to the west wall!" he ordered. "And don't worry! The Enforcers will be sent to assist you!" Minato looked at the man before he nodded. The blond signaled everyone to move out and they all disappeared. The Third Hokage felt disturbed. Their forces were actually poorly prepared for the attack from that side.

Then something caught his attention.

At the West Wall there was a huge pillar of flames. The flames so hot that the kunai melt as they neared them. The Leaf ninja could only wait for the flames to extinguish. But before that happened, something horrifying hit them. Something akin to black ghosts dashed towards them, whirling around each man and woman, making them all cry in fear and pain. In time they died. And as the last person standing fell, he came out. The man known as Shinikage entered the Leaf Village. This was ill news.

"Send seven squads out there and hold them!" Hiruzen ordered. And seven squads moved out towards the West Wall. Amongst the people were Kakashi and Rin. Minato wanted to join them, but the Third Hokage stopped him. "You might be needed here more than there, Minato. The rest of the enforcers is on the way."

The blond looked at the man with slight fear. He was worried for his team. But he knew he had to stay here. He nodded and turned to the gate, where the battle continued. Now the enemy was breaking through the lines. It was time to join the fight.

* * *

><p><strong>West Wall<strong>

A smoke as black as the night engulfed the wall. The fire turned the shards to ashes. The black army marched into the village borders. But it was actually just a group. One lead by one of the generals: Suffering. His steps were strong. His confidence unbound. His lord would be no doubt victorious. And no one would stand in their way. Now was the time to claim the prize.

"Spread out!" the general ordered. The soldiers jumped into the trees. But before they could reach them, some of them were taken down. This surprised Suffering. But not enough to make him loose his focus. He noticed three shuriken and two kunai coming his way just in time to block them with his gauntlet. "It would appear they sent more then we anticipated." He commented, seeing about a dozen ninja land before him. But Suffering was not worried. For he and his group had someone with them.

And that someone scared all of them.

"Do not let these pests disturb you, general." Shinikage said. They are little more than a distraction to us. Dispose of them." He ordered, as he dispersed into a black sludge. Then the general ordered his men to attack.

* * *

><p><strong>East Gate<strong>

The battle was long and bloody. People were being killed, forming piles of corpses. Agony and Decay entered the village, pushing everyone aside. With them here, the Black Army advanced a bit further into the Hidden Leaf Village.

Minato could see things going bad. "We have to go in." he said. Then someone's hand grabbed his shoulder. As the blond turned, he found a man about his age, with long, green hair and a goatee, wearing a haori over a black gi with a Niigetsu clan crest.

"And we will, Minato." Yamamoto said. "But we are not doing this without a plan first."

"That's right, sir." A new voice said. The newcomer was a young girl, 17 years old.. She had brown hair reaching down to her wait and was wearing a standard jonin suit and no sandals.

"Hitodama. You should stay out of this one." Minato said. But the girl growled at him.

"No way. I'm a member of the Shinobi Enforcers of the Burning Leaf. My duty is to protect the village right now and I will."

"Then you have a chance to prove yourself." Another voice said, which belonged to a very tall, muscular, elderly man, whose sharingan was blazing like stars in the cloudless night. As soon as Hyuga Hiashi, another man in Minato's age, joined them, he continued. "The Hyuga are set to defend the line, While the Uchiha will come in as back up. But we will handle the generals as of right now." He instructed them.

Then they jumped down and engaged the enemy army, breaking through the horde and reaching the two generals. The group was fighting madly, and the two Death ninja were able to hold their own against them. Minato tried on many occasions to hit them from behind, but they seemed prepared specifically for his flying thunder god jutsu. He jumped back away as they launched a strange fire style jutsu. Then the muscular Uchiha stepped in and launched a fireball jutsu at them.

"Lord Gin…!" Minato leaped towards him, as the Uchiha elder fell on his one knee. The man grabbed his shoulder.

"I'm… alright, Minato." He said, breathing heavily.

Minato was about to object his claim, when a Hyuga entered the battle field. "Lord Gin! Emergency!"

"What happened, Hitashi?" Minato asked.

"It's the Hokage Tower. There's been a break in. A group of Death ninja managed to enter the village and are now in the tower. Lord Hokage went there to stop them, But I fear the Shinikage is amongst the enemy group." He explained. Minato had a fearful expression on his face.

"Minato! Use your flying thunder god jutsu and transport us there." Gin said.

"But…" Minato tried to object.

"I'm about to die any day, anyway, Minato. So at least… let me die protecting this village."

Minato's eyes were filled with tears. The Uchiha with him was more to him than just a friend. Uchiha Gin was his mentor on occasions. An family figure. He remembered how he used to help him after his clan got attacked. Half his clan murdered, Minato was wounded and tired. As a kid, Minato escaped and was wandering the forest for days, before he was found by Gin. The man took him in and took care of him, before Third reported the blonde's grandparents and aunt had survived the attack. But even then, the blond and the Uchiha grew close. It was painful to the Yellow Flash to fulfill his dying wish like this.

But he respected his wish.

The two vanished.

"Looks like The Yellow Flash of the Leaf and The Priest Warrior of the Leaf decided to leave." Decay commented, as Agony smiled.

"What a pity. And here I wanted to have some 'fun' with the handsome one." She said, pulling out a katana. "Oh well. Guess these guys will have to do."

"Do not underestimate us, foul ones." Hiashi said. "We will chase you out of our village."

"Try all you can. It is futile." Decay warned them, building up chakra.

* * *

><p><strong>Hokage Tower<strong>

Minato and Gin appeared inside the tower, to find the place wrecked. As they looked around, they found the Third Hokage on the floor, beaten and bloodied. They examined him. Luckily, he wasn't seriously wounded. The old man would live. But disturbed them more was what he managed to whisper into their ears. The Shinikage was alone. And he beat not only the kage, but also the ANBU who were with him. Minato could not believe anyone could be this powerful. Even the Legendary three would have trouble fighting the hokage and his personal ANBU squad. His power was truly out of this world.

"Minato, come. We must stop him." Gin said.

"R-right." Minato nodded. But then he was stopped by Hiruzen's hand.

"M-Minato… wait." He said. "The man… who came with you… then, Ku… romaru… he was here… earlier. H-he's after… the ene-my…" he lost consciousness.

Minato's eyes widened in horror. The young man thought he could take on someone this powerful? The two hurried down the hall, hoping to reach the leader of the Death ninja. And to their horror, the trial of destruction lead to the vault. But not just any vault. This one held all kinds of maps and documents. They needed to hurry.

Whatever was this man after, could make him unstoppable.

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.:<strong> I know this chapter is rather short. And I was a bit down, so sorry for the late upload. Anyway, enjoy.


End file.
